FAQ's
How do I get Weapons/Armor/Shields/Helmets/Accessories? #*Weapons/Armor/Helmets/Shields/Accessories are awarded randomly after a Quick Match, co-op or completing some campaign missions, playing the Spinner, or by buying them from the Item Shop or Happy Cards. #'How do I get more skills in the game?' #*Two skills are given to the player at the start of the game (A and B skills). You get more by leveling up in the game by getting kills, building/destroying towers, aiding teammates, assisting in a Y skill, and playing the objective. #'What is the max level in a match?' #*The max level in a match is 5. Random skills are awarded with each level, or you may get an Item Box. #'How do I open the Item Box?' #*The Item Box is opened at the end of each game and this is how most Items are obtained. #'How does levelling up Items work?' #*To level up an Item you pay 200 Stars to get it from level 1 to level 2. This increases the Attack if it is a Weapon or Defense if it is a Helmet or Armor. You cannot level up Accessories. #*The price goes up with each level and maxes out at 8000 Stars per level up. #*When levelling up an Item you must sacrifice another Item for their Material Points (that's why they give you garbage items). Level 1 Items offer 100 Material Points and Level 2 Items offer 120 and so on and so forth. #*When levelling a higher level Item the Material Points needed goes up, but you are only allowed to use up to 6 Items. If you do not reach the needed Material Points needed you will need to level up other Items to sacrifice. #'How does Item Buffing work?' #*Item Buffing is adding Item Buffs to an Item if it has an open slot. #*Orange Buffs (Perma-buffs) cannot be moved, transferred or removed. #*Purple Buffs (de-buffs) make the Item worse but can be removed. #*Weapons, Armor, and Helmets are class specific with Item Buffs. #**i.e. If you want to add an Item Buff from a Warrior Weapon to a Cleric Weapon it won't work. It must be from the same class. #'What is the Maximum Level?' #*The Current Maximum Level in Happy Wars is 60. Tips *Attacking an enemy from behind will deal double damage. *The Warrior's Stone Throw will always stun an enemy if it hits their back. *With the Warrior, pressing UP and X at the same time will perform a dash attack. *Warriors can attack while shielding. *Pressing the RT (right trigger) button twice does a shield bash, which can knock back a standing or shielding opponent. *Pressing RT and X at the same time when you have an enchanted weapon for a strong attack.(however you lose said enchant after.) Abilities on Weapons and Armor *Attack Up raises the physical damage dealt. *Construction Speed Up increases how fast you construct towers, ballista's, cannons etc. but it also affects how fast you destroy towers and the enemy big tower. *Anti-Material Up increases how fast you destroy enemy emplacements(Enemy Castle Gates are affected by this, however, the big tower is brought down faster with construction speed up). *Stun Effect adds a chance of stunning an enemy upon impact. *Smash Power Up increases how far an enemy will fly when hit with the Shield from the Warrior or cleric. This also affects the Warriors smash skill. *Skill + adds that Skill to your inventory at the start of a match. *Magic Attack Up increases damage dealt with magic. *Tactical Power Up increases damage dealt with the Ballista and Cannon. *Conserve AP uses less AP each time a skill. If you have any questions post them above and I will try to answer them. Thanks and give me a holler if you have any questions or wanna play a game on Xbox. GT: theavgazn Category:Main Category:Browse